Doctor Who Chronicles
by RyanL
Summary: A new FF to coencide with the hit show on BBC. The Doctor meets James and together they go on a tour of adventure through time and space. Together, they try to save the day from bad guys like evil twins, Death Monsters, the Howler and killer toys.
1. Meeting

DOCTOR WHO CHRONICLES

RyanL

Part 1: Meeting.

Deep in space, a police phone box was tumbling. Through time. Escaping a terrible war. The Time War.

Inside, a man was standing at a set of controls. Wretching, he said goodbye to his 'TARDIS' as he wouldn't see it with the same eyes ever again. He smiled, threw his head back and a yellow and green haze covered him head to toe. His body was badly damaged by the War and now, he was regenerating.

After several minutes, a bruised and battered face, turned into a new, fresh and unworn face. It was a new era for the Doctor.

As the TARDIS reached planet earth, present day, the Doctor had picked out new clothes. Everytime he regenerates, a new fashion sense and personality take him over as well as a new body and face. He went to the Wardrobe of the TARDIS which was considerably big - would you believe that you could fit ten rooms inside a Police Box? Well you can! - and took out a pair of baggy jeans and a shirt with a Union Jack on it. Ready for the new world he was about to step into, he walked out of the TARDIS and on to an empty pathway.

It was around 7am and the world seemed empty. Not a person around for miles. This was strange. But then, The Doctor looked at his watch. It had the date as 1st January 2006. It was a bank holiday. The Doctors watch was connected to the TARDIS and changed to the exact date where he was located.

For example, if he went to the year 200101, it would say - just for example purposes... - 2nd December 200101. That was how his watch worked.

The Doctor was surprised still though. As no one was around. Surely people would be out and about, wishing people 'Happy new year' and buying things needed at home. It was a strange. Even the weather seemed strange.

Misty and damp. But at the same time, the air had a chalky, suffocating feel to it.

The Doctor, took a few steps to a corner. There, he turned and saw a large, tall barge in the middle of the road. Like the ones you get in the Ocean.

"What's that doing there?" he said.

It was definately there. He wasn't imagining things. Time Lords don't do that sort of thing.

Then, as if from nowhere, people could be seen on board. They looked like Crew. It was then, that something _clicked _inside the Doctors head. These were the Siloa (See-low-a). A group of ghost ship crew that took their ship to different times and places on Earth. However, they were not like the Doctor. They had to leave a crew member wherever they went. The member fading away into nothingness.

The Siloa aren't Time Lords. Time Lords can go through time and space to visit distant planets like Gamo, Juki, Loli and many more that are scattered throughout the universe.

The Siloa ship seemed to be taking off. A crew member being thrown off as the _Sacrafice. _The sacrafice didn't seem to mind. He was a ghost, what did he have to live for? Nothing!

"Sad" said the Doctor to himself.

Forgetting aout the Siloa as their ship slowly disappeared, The Doctor took a trip down a road which led him to a stadium arena. It read: Norwhich. Home of Norwhich Canaries.

"Ah," he said. "Norwhich in East Anglia. I love to go to Norfolk for a holiday. Get away from the Fadinks."

If you didn't know, Norfolk is a county in the UK. Also known as East Anglia.

Not long later, the air lost its suffocating feel and the mist disappeard. It was all down to the Siloa.

Outside the stadium, was a lone boy. Sitting on a bench looking bored.

"Hello" called the Doctor.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"I," he began. "am the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" asked the teenager.

"Exactly. I have no name. Just Doctor."

_Strange. What wierdo has no name except 'Doctor'?_ thought the teenager.

"And you are?" asked the Doctor.

The boy hesitated. "I'm James."

"Wanna come on an adventure James? You look bored."

"I am. Where to?"

"Anywhere in time and space. Fancy it?" asked the Doctor.

"I kinda wanna go and do stuff. Do you save the world?" asked the now named James.

"Yep. I aim to anyway."

"If you do, I'm IN!" said an excited James.

The Doctor smiled. So many new things had come and were coming his way. A new face and body, a new companion and new adventures in time and space. Things were going great for the Doctor. Then, something panged at his insides.

He was alone. Lost. The last Time Lord. The war had destroyed everything he knew and an enemy great.

The pair, walked back to where the Doctor had first arrived. To the TARDIS.

"That's you're mode of transport?" said James not impressed.

"Hey. Don't _dis _the TARDIS. She's a good mode of transport. She can take us wherever we want in time and space ma boy."

"TARDIS. What's that?" asked a quite confused James.

"TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." said the Doctor efore catching his breath. "Shall we?" he said pointing to the door way which he walked through.

James, reluctantly followed. How could so many rooms fit in a Police Box? It was huge inside. WOW!

The Doctor was at a set of controls and clicked a button. "Here we go!". The cylinder in the middle mooved and the engine made a funny noise. Soon, they were off. Spinning to their destination. The destination: Who Knows?

NEXT TIME IN DOCTOR WHO CHRONICLES...

"Welcome to Asra. A planet where the alien race Kilik live."

James saw one. Their face looked like a humans but it was multi-coloured!

"That's their moon. Ukili. That's where their evil bretheren live. Evil twins."

"Please Doctor, we need your help."

The Doctor looked the leader in the eye. Tension building. A descision was needed and fast to stop the War.

"GO HOME"

(a/n. Well, I hope you like C1. If not, I am sorry. I am now editing Chap 2 and it will be published next saturday. A new chap every Saturday to go along with Series 2 of Doctor Who on BBC1. Chapter 2 is called _Sibling Rivalry_. Don't miss it. DWC will get better. DWC stands for Doctor Who Chronicles! RyanL.)


	2. Sibling Rivalry

Part 2: Sibling Rivalry

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor and James were travelling through time and space. To a destination neither of them knew. They didn't know where they were going or to what time they were going. The only thing they knew, was that when they got there, it would be the time and date of when they were there...

Inside, it was huge. A set of controls - refered to by the Doctor as the TARDISole. A mix of the words TARDIS and Console - were set in the middle of the large travelling device. Around the outside, was a range of doors. The double doors leading to the outside of the TARDIS. The rest were a mystery to James.

"Well, seeing as you'll be travelling with me, you better get aquainted to the TARDIS. Run along and check all the doors. Here is a pen and some paper if you wish to make a map. I simply find it easier to make a Mind Map...In my mind!" said the Doctor stating the obvious.

James, taking the Doctor's advice, took the pen and paper from his hands. Walking to the door on the left of th double doors, James got his pen ready. He opened the door slowly and went in. It was a bathroom.

"Right. Bathroom." he said writting Bathroom on a map he drew quickly on the paper.

Then, to the next door on the left. Wardrobe. James scribbled.

He kept going to the next door, stopping and scribbling until he had been to all thirteen doors.

"Right. I have a map. Now I know where to go. And I can always memorise it!" James said to himself...

"Done?" asked the Doctor with a smile on his face.

"Yup" was James' reply.

"Right, off we go. We're here!" said the Doctor.

"Where's here?" asked James.

"I don't know. I don't know everything. The only way to find out is to get outside! Duh!" daid the Doctor sarcasticly. "WHOA! I'm sarcstic. I hate sarcastic. Oh well!"

Together, they stepped outside of the TARDIS. They stepped onto a small cobbled road which led far away into the distance. It was dark. Night had settle. All that could be seen was a street-lamp above them and lights of a city in the far distance. The Doctor now, knew where they were.

"Ah, I know where we are!" he began smiling at James. "Welcome to Asra. A planet where the alien race Kilik live."

"The who?" asked James.

"Kilik. An alien race. They have lived here since the dawn of the Great Empire. That was in 0010. We are now in the year... 450,099(In words... Four-hundred and fifty-thousand and nintey-nine!) What a mouth full."

"So, an alien race lives here and... it's the year 450,099! Right. And I am the Prime Minister!" said James in a sarcastic manor.

"Are you really?" asked the Doctor. "You must be because this is the year 450,099 and there is an alien race living on a planet called Asra. If you think I'm joking, then follow me to there" he said pointing at the city. "To the Makaron City."

"Okay. If you say so." said James.

But James wasn't expecting the Doctor to be telling the truth. When they reached The Makaron City, it was bursting with life. People - or Kilik - everywhere.

James saw one. Their face looked like a humans but it was multi-coloured! They deffinately were real as several teenage Kilik rushing to get home to bed, bumped into James and knocked him over.

"See?" said the Doctor giving James a hand up. "Now do you belive me?"

"Yeah. I do now!"

"You see, that's the problem with you humans. Always doubtful. It's here, right under your nose and where you come from... er... whatever year it was... they still don't discover alien life until 5087. Silly humans. We TimeLords discovered them millions of years before you. We have been around since the Dawn of Time. Of course, your planet wasn't born then. We already were. Evlolving, changing. Modeling our planet. You. were all still little stars, waiting to be transformed into blood, flesh and bone."

"Okay. I don't understand a thing you just said, but, fine. Whatever." was Jame's reply.

"You know. You're going to have to do something about your hair. Kilik and many other alien races execute people or other aliens with Blonde hair. Quick. Lets get you back to the TARDIS and colour your hair."

Off they went. Back to the TARDIS where the Doctor rumaged in a bag in the fith door (Bedroom 1) which belonged to the Doctor - James had been assigned Door 6 for his bedroom.

"Here you are. Black hair colouring. I have one-hundred packages of the stuff all over the TARDIS. My favourite colour and if I don't like my hair colour or if it's illegal or I have grey hair - which I hope I never have to have again. Once, I had a full head of grey. Ahh! - and it's permanant so, you'll be alright for a long time. Black is one of the three colours that every single planet and solar system and star system finds legal." explained the Doctor.

"What are the other colours?" James asked curiously.

"Ginger and Purple." was the Doctors reply.

"Yuk. I like black. Mum and dad would never let me have black hair. Now I can and they can't stop me!" said James running to the Bathroom reading the instructions at the same time. He readied the mixture, put it on his hair and waited half-an-hour as guided before he washed it off to reveal black hair. And, it was permanant! James was happy. First traveling with someone called the Doctor to save time and space and now... black hair. Everything was they way he wanted it.

Happy with his new look, James stepped from the bathroom to see the Doctor who was at a screen tapping away on a small keyboard with only seven keys.

"Well, what do ya think?" James asked.

The Doctor rose his vision from the screen and looked at James. He gave him a proper looking over. The Doctor didn't want to get James killed. He made sure that none of James's previous blonde hairs could be seen. No blonde. Good.

"I like it" the Doctor said plainly. "It suits you. Like a duck and water. Wow, I am a man of many sayings. Cool. Oh, sorry for babling James, every time I do this-thing-that-I-do-that-you-don't-need-to-know-about I change and I have to get used to the... _new _me." he explained. "Nice hair though!"

"Cool. Glad ya like it. Are we ready to go and see the Kilik now?" asked James. "I want to see more of the Kilik. Learn who they are... what they are... what they're like... their lifestyles... all that sort of stuff."

"Right. Ready. Let's go."

Off they set. Back, along the cobbled road all the way back to The Makaron City. They passed some guards. It was late. Very late. The city was being closed for the night. The wrought Iron gates closed shut. To be guarded all night. James and the Doctor could not get out until the morning.

"We better find a hotel. I guess we've got to stay. It's a sleepover. Or slumber party. What do you call them?" said the Doctor getting confused.

"Er, in the UK, we call them sleepovers." replied James.

Along the streets they continued their journey. Pass Inn's - all full - and hotels - yet again, all full - pubs were full. Everywhere was full. Apart from the empty shops whose owners and workers had either gone to the upper-quarters to sleep or home to sleep. The town was a mix of empty and full.

Still, almost an hour later, there was nowhere for James and the Doctor to stay. They passed some homeless Kilik. Was this what they would e reduced to before the night was through. People would think they were helpless. Homeless. Alone.

With nowhere to go, it would be their only option. Until they came across a small huddle of the older generation of Kilik, they thought their hope was long gone, but the Kilik saw that they were alone and homeless. Offering James and the Doctor a place to stay, they soon jumped right into the good books of the old Time Lord and the teenager.

"Thankyou for offering us a place to stay. We weren't sure if we were going to have to sleep on the pavement or not." said the Doctor.

"Do not think more of it. I am only glad to offer you a roof over your head. Besides, only the homeless - which I guess you might be? - have to stay outside. Only because they do not pay tax. Do you? Er, anyway. They have to stay out when we stay in at night. The Governers do not have time for the homeless. They are not truely _their _people. They travel from one city to another looking for a place to call home. The Luki take them. Every night." explained an old and prune-like Kilik.

"We don't pay tax. We are travellers and who are the Luki?" asked the Doctor after clearing up the tax buisness.

"You know not of the Luki. I wish I were you." she bagan. "Well, I shall start at the beginning. The Dawn of Time. It is hard to explain. The Kilik have been and always will be for century's. Living, hiding in the Seventh Galexy. Awaiting. When we first set foot on Asra, we were two. Twins we have. Evil and mysterious. They were cast onto Ukili. Our second moon. It never sees the light of The Huwaka. They live in darkness. With no tecnology. Until seven years ago. Something landed on their planet. We don't know what. Remains have never been found. Only a ship. They used technology to fashion weapons and began a war. Every night, Ukili gets a little bit closer, they tapped into Gravity and are nearing. They shoot lasers and dark magic at us. Many die every night. Soon, Ukili will crash into Asra and we all will perish."

"Wow! What's The Huwaka?" James asked.

"The Huwaka is our version of the Sun. Anyway. There is a population of three-hundred million Kilik on Asra. Officials have said that the amount of Luki have trebbled. Twice! We are out numered. Officials tell us 6-1. We don't know what to do but wait. We try to fight back. Fashion _new _technology but nothing works. We are doomed to be destroyed." she concluded.

"So, the Luki are evil twin versions of you and are about to destroy Asra. Take me to your leader. Wow, I've always wanted to say that line. Now!" demanded the Doctor.

"Very well." The Old Kilim said before leading the way to the door. "Are you prepared. You may lose your life."

"Don't worry. James can run fast and I am like a cat. Many lives" The Doctor joked.

"I am not fast!" James protested.

"Fast enough!" the Doctor retaliated.

They ended their heated discussion and followed the Kilik to a Temple on a hill on the other side of the Makaron City. There they had to verify who and what they were. James and the Doctor checked for illegal coloured hair and purified in a container for an hour. After that, they were fit to stand in front of The Xix (pronnounced Six). The Xix was the leader of the Kilik.

"Who are these... foreigners?" The Xix asked.

"These are James of Planet Earth and the Doctor of the Universe. He has no true home!" The Doctor said.

The Xix smiled. "The Doctor. I am glad to see you again. We met. Seven-hundred years ago. How've you been?"

"Albert. Oh. Well, er, great. Wow. Has it really been that long. I swear it was only three weeks ago. Oh well. A great war you know. Time flies by"

"I heard. I am sorry for your loss. I was worried for a century thinking you were dead. I can't believe you are here. Who's your friend." The Xix asked. He was clearly an old friend of the Doctors.

"Thankyou. This is James. My new - and first - male companion. Good eh!"

"Ah, I see you finally decided that enough was enough. All those ladies. I swore you were hetrosexual. I thought you were a Blank. I thought all Time Lords are Blank." explained Xix.

" I am Blank yes."

"Who's that?" asked James in a hushed voice.

"This James, is the Xix. The leader of the Kilik. Has been since the Dawn of Time. He will be until the day he dies. It will be a sad day. The only Xix the Kilik have know. His evil twin is the Gui. The leader of the Luki. Me and Albert here went to Time Collage together. He formed the Kilik Governers. After graduating of course. He re-wrote history to form the Kilik. They were merely blos when he arrived here. Evil was seperated from Good. He is the Kilik God. And the Luki God but they refuse to serve him. Their evil genes." explained the Doctor.

"Now. Please Doctor. I am begging you. Help us. We need your help. We can't defeat the Luki. They have grown far more advanced than the Governers and I could ever imagine. Please. Help us!" The Xix pleaded.

"I am not sure of what I can do Xix. My resources are limited. My TARDIS is outside of the city and it is locked. I can't get into it and see what is happening. Sorry my friend."

"Morning. It is but hours away. Please help us." the Xix pleaded still.

"Take me to Xu. Then we will see what we are up against."

"But Doctor. That is too close to the Luki territory. They will kill us!"The Xix protested.

"Then I am sorry Xix. But I can't help otherwise. I need to go to Xu and see what is happening. I can get a birds-eye view." This was the Doctor's only demand and he wasn't going to back down.

"You are detemened my friend aren't you?" the Doctor nodded. "Very well. To Xu we go."

A small Kilik space-ship landed gracefully on the surface of Ukili. The first moon of Asra. It was right above Ukili giving the Doctor a good view of the technology.

The Doctor looked the leader in the eye. Tension building. A descision was needed and fast to stop the War.

"I am sorry. But I don't think there is anything I can do. Their technology is so advanced. It seems impossible. However, have you thought of evacuating?" the Doctor explained.

"No. I would dare not. The Kilik have lived here since the Dawn of Time. It's their home. Our dead are buried here."

"Take them with you. You know they are in impenetrable capsules. It may seem wrong to disturb them, but please. It is the only option. That or die"

"Then we will die. Stay here and die. Our last vision. Death. We all face it. If the rae is wiped out, so it will be." was the Xix's conclusion.

"I am eternally sorry Xix. Please, don't be mad." the Doctor pleaded for forgiveness.

" I am not mad Doctor. I am relieved. I am getting tired anyway. An eternity of serving, reigning. I was thinking of dying soon anyway. It is my time. Thankyou Doctor for helping me realise this."

The Doctor said nothing. He had near as much sentanced the Kilik to death. They were all going to die. The end of a race.

"There is one thing Doctor. Actually three things."

"Name them!" the Doctor replied with a simple smile on his face.

"One, help me destroy the Luki with us. We die, they do too. Two, please, have a good life. And three, take the Asra Orb with you. It will need a new home." The Xix, passed the Doctor a package. Inside the wrapping was an orb of pure blue sapphire. It was the Asra Orb. What Asra was based on and given its name because. It inspired the Xix to create Asra and shape the destiny of the Kilik and Luki.

"I will help you. I will have a good life and I would be honoured to take the Asra Orb." the Doctor said passing the package to James.

"First, my own condition. I will stay. With you. Till the end."

"NO WAY" The Xix was enraged. "You have a life to live. I will not allow it."

"Please, you are my friend. You cannot die alone." the Doctor begged.

"No. I will not. I will die with my people. They need me. In life and death." the Xix concluded. His mind was not to be changed. "Please, set a trap to destroy the Luki, then leave. Never come back. I beg you. Never. This planet's life is at an end. Mine too. Your's is not."

"Fine. But-"

"GO HOME!"

"I will. Here." said the Doctor handing the Xix a small device. When the Luki invade, press the red button. Everything will be destroyed." he said walking away. "Come James."

"By Xix!" James bowed to the Xix.

"Thankyou James. Look after the Doctor. Doctor. Goodbye."

The Doctor stopped. "goodbye."

They bid their farewells and went their own ways. The Xix ordered the Gates to be opened. The Doctor and James returned to the TARDIS and left. Leaving the Xix and the Kilik to meet their fate.

As they were flying through space, the Doctor watched, as Asra blew into millions of atoms. The end of two races, and a long friendship...

NEXT TIME IN DOCTOR WHO CHRONICLES...

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!"

There was a body lying on the floor. All mangled and un-recognisable. The stench was unbearable.

"Whoever is behind these murders has done it before. I remember. In the past. I can't remember his name..."

"I am he. Prepare to be butchered."

"Doctor, how did he get to the present day. He killed people hundreds of years ago. What is he doing in 2006?"

It was his turn to be flayed. Alive, his skin being pulled off slowly. The pain, terrible.

Pain. Since the Dawn of Time it had been around. It would continue to the Dusk of Time.

(a/n. I hope you like this chapter. I am sorry it was late. Problem with my computer. I am sorry it is late. And I am sorry if it is crap. The next parts will get better and P3 will be on time I promise. It's titled: _Humps_.)


	3. Humps

Part 3: Humps

The final tears were rolling down the Doctor's face as the TARDIS landed yet again in a new destination. This time, it was Earth. The year; 1829.

"Welcome James to London. A long time ago though. 1829 here." said the Doctor still with a lump in his throat.

"Wow." replied James in approval. They were standing in a damp and dark musky alley that was empty apart from a stray dog at the back of the alley. It was cowering away from James, the Doctor and the TARDIS. They had shocked the Dog. It was sitting all alone looking defenceless.

"Poor thing!" said James - who was an animal lover - with sympathy. "Please Doctor... can we keep him?"

"NO! I've already had a dog - if you can call a Robot a Dog... - and I think that that's enough for me!" The Doctor protested.

"Please. I'll care for him!"

"Oh well... Fine. But if he poops in the TARDIS, _you _clean it up. That's the advantage of Robot-Dogs like K9. They don't need feeding and they don't poop!"

Happy, James walked slowly to the Dog and picked it up. It was an affecianate dog and instantly began licking James. It liked him.

They walked from the alley-way into a street full of life. Hundreds of people were rushing to work. It was around eight in the morning. Children rushing to school. And with James in 2006 clothes, he would stand out like a sore thum. He was sure to be noticed by somebody sooner or later.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted an elderly woman as she saw James. "What in God's name are you wearing boy? You'll get yourself killed looking like that. The nakedness. You should be ashamed!"

James was shocked, so said nothing. The Doctor smiled.

"Look at that boy Mother!" cried a small child on his way to school.

"Think not of him Joseph. He is a demon child!" she replied.

"I am not!" James protested.

"See. This is how Britain was in this time. They didn't even know what Denim was and the clothes you are wearing are like walking around _naked _for them. Never mind. We're here for a reason. Murders. Lots of 'em. All happning in this area. Any ideas?"

"What's been happening to them?"

"Well James, they have been being found with no skin. All striped from their body. Discusting!" replied the Doctor.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" James squealed. "How can anyone do such a thing?"

Then something incredibly strage happened. The Doctor and James felt it. The TARDIS transported them inside and then, travelled, to the future. Infact, the now present. 2006. The same place, but a different time.

The Doctor stepped out, closely followed by James. "There's a connection. What's happening then... it's happening now. The Doctor run to the other side of the TARDIS. He knew something was there. It was his Time Lord instinct cutting in.

There was a body lying on the floor. All mangled and un-recognisable. The stench was unbearable. No skin left. And a mark seared onto the head. A three-pronged fork and a Cleaver.

"Whoever is behind these murders has done it before. I remember. In the past. I can't remember his name..." said the Doctor. He was puzzled. But James solved the puzzle.

"The Ripper."

"_What did you say_?"

"The Ripper. Jack the Ripper." James replied.

"You genius!" cried the Doctor. "Jack the Ripper!"

"I am he. Prepare to be butchured." said a voice.

"_WHAT_?" cried the Doctor.

There, was a man with a bag and the same symbol on his head as the body. "I am Jack the Ripper. This is my fresh kill. _You two _will join my new fresh kill and your skin, will pop into my bag."

It was dark here and the TARDIS was shielding the scene. No one could see what was happening.

"I don't think so Jacky-boy!" called James.

"NICE!" said the Doctor. "Quick with insults. Nice!"

"Do not insult me. I am The Ripper and I will kill you. It may not be now, but I will. Mark my words. I will kill you by the Dusk of Time."

James, still holding the new arrival of the team - the stray dog - looked at The Ripper. His hands bloodied from his kill. Stains on his clothes, shoes, skin and his bag.

Jack the Ripper, took from his bag a cleaver. "It's slaughter time!" He lunged forward holding the cleaver in the air. Hurling it towards the Doctor. He only had a few seconds to think.

_Sonic Screwdriver!_ he thought pulling a device from his coat. He aimed it at the cleaver and pressed a button making a blue light flicker into life. In seconds, the cleaver was merely steam raising from a molten puddle on the floor, feet away from the Doctor.

"You destroyed _my CLEAVER_" he screamed with rage. "You have destroyed the Cleaver of the Ripper. The cleaver created by the Master Ripper. Thousands of years ago. The weapon of mass-murder and you have destroyed it. How dare you?" and with that, he vanished in a swirl of red and black disappearing into the sky.

"What was he talking about? The Cleaver of the Ripper. The Master Ripper. Is he nuts?" asked the Doctor.

"Well," began James. "Killing millions of people must make you mad. How come, he has been killing in 2006 and I didn't know?" James asked. "I've been living here."

"Time is a figment. It can all change with the blink of an eye. Your world can be changed just like that. It can be fine and in a mili-second, the world could be over-run with Daleks or Cybermen!"

"Daleks and who?" James asked.

"Never mind. They are not important!"

"Doctor, how did he get to the present day. He killed people hundreds of years ago. What is he doing in 2006?" asked James.

"My guess is... The Cleaver of the Ripper. It must be a link. A connection to this world and that. The time vortex. It's got to be."

"You mean he's a Time Lord?" asked a now, very confused James.

"No. Merely a Time Traveller. They are different to Time Lords. Time Lords control time and change it. Time Traveller's travel through time and experience it. Along the way, altering small parts. For example, they can comit murder but not destroy a whole race of demons. Where as, a Time Lord - like myself - can.

"Doctor. What are we going to do. We can't leave the world like this. With the Ripper's travelling from this time to another. They could stop life all together. Destroying people in one time, can kill many more. Descendants. All dying in a flicker as their Ancestors are butchered. They're planning to destroy humans. This is the only way that they can get away with it though! Is there anyone who can bring justice? Any High Time Lord or anything?"

"NO! They're all dead and I am the last one!" The Doctor yelled. He was mad. Not at James but at the Ripper and someone - or something - else. Something far more powerful that the Ripper. It was their fault.

"Never mind James. Let's just er... get on with the job in hand. We have to stop him and find out what it is he _truely _wants. There's something much deeper than this. Killing for fun. I can feel it. Something deeper, far more powerful that can be imagined is behind this. They want something. But what; I'm not sure. Never mind. I will know soon enough. As will you James. Quick, we've got to follow him."

The swirl of red and black was still in the sky heading towards Big Ben. The Doctor knew that that was where The Ripper was heading. There, something was hiding.

Big Ben. The Marvel of London. An amazing place for tourists to go and think about New Year's when Great Britain sits and listens to the ancient bell ringing out to symbol the closing of one year and the beginning of another.

That was where the Doctor and James were by now. They had followed to swiling Time Traveller all the way there. This was where it was hiding. The only problem for the duo, was getting to the top of Big Ben. It couldn't be done. Instead, the Doctor had a plan. He left James and went to fetch the TARDIS. He could land it straight in the centre. That was his plan anyway.

Seconds later - nearly an hour later for the Doctor inside the TARDIS - James heard the legendary engines of the TARDIS and knew that it was near. He scanned the skys but then realised that it would now be materialising inside Big Ben. That was when he heard a clunk of TARDIS on metal cogs. She had landed and safely.

All James could do was sit and wait for the Doctor to return.

- **_INSIDE BIG BEN_** -

He'd done it. The Doctor was safely inside Big Ben. Soon, he opened the door to the TARDIS and stepped out onto a metal cog. Not moving due to it was a cog that operated the bell. It would be about an hour before it went off. This gave the Doctor plenty of time to work.

Stepping carefully so as not to fall to another Regeneration, the Doctor looked towards the clock-face. It looked so clear face to clock-face. He continued until he came to a door in the middle of the air. His curiosity got the better of him and he entered...

There in-front of him, was The Ripper that he had met and three others. In the middle of the room, a fat blob in a bath. It was there permanantly - it was visibly obvious - and the liquid was liquid nitrogen. It was keeping the creature alive.

"How on eart can you survive Liquid Nitrogen?" the Doctor asked.

"I can survive bcause of my great power. I can escape death from freezing and melting. I am the Master of Life and Death. I have been since the Dawn of Time. I am important to the Time Travellers. I am their secret LORD. The one who rased them from the ashes that the Time Lords made them. You, Doctor, are a man of many words - So I hear -. I am giving you ten seconds to say your goodbyes to this world and then, my minions will execute you before butchering you." explained the Master.

"Why do you kill people. What purpose do their skins have?" asked the Doctor.

"The skin is added to Liquid Nitrogen. Freezing and disappearing into millions of particals inside this bath. It is from this which I feed. Through _my _skin."

"Fine. Now what to say. Argh yes. Your turn to be frayed!" he cried pulling out the Clever of the Ripper.

It was re-made. "You see, I went back in time and stole the Cleaver of the Ripper and I came back. Then, I planned to kill you" The Doctor explained throwing the cleaver at the Master. It rose above him, prepared to kill its creator. First, it flayed the Rippers. All at once, their skin peeling away from their muscles and disappearing.

Then it turned on its creator. It was his turn to be flayed. Alive, his skin being pulled off slowly. The pain, terrible. The Master was screaming. "Mercy! Have mercy Doctor!" But even if the Doctor agreed, it was too late. As the skin disappeared, a black hole appeared at the ack of the room. The room was imploding taking it's ocuppators body and his minions with it.

Getting back into the TARDIS, The Doctor smiled. _No more Master Ripper! _he thought with a laugh.

- **_Back with James _**-

The Doctor had been away for two hours now and to James, it was only half-an-hour.

"That was quick" he had said when he saw the Doctor.

"Really. It took two hours!" he said.

"So. What happened and how did you do it?" James asked wanting to know how the Doctor had defeated the Ripper.

The Doctor told the lengthly tale and got back into the TARDIS travelling to the next destination.

Pain. Since the Dawn of Time it had been around. It would continue to the Dusk of Time...

NEXT TIME IN DOCTOR WHO CHRONICLES...

"Welcome to Lusoria. Home to the King of Hutha. The Kingdom of Dreams." said the Town- Caller.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Jack Kian Luik"

"Julie Kira Leigh"

"Joshua Kub Lasa"

"My name is James Keiron Laspin"

"They all have the same initials James. JKL. James... are you there? James?"

There was a discusting creature. Standing in-front of it... four victims.

(a/n. I am sorry about the rubbish ending of Chap2. Chap 4 will be better. It is titled: _JKL_.)


End file.
